A Costumed Affair
by August Mayhem
Summary: Jake is forced into a Sharing event with his entire family. His nemesis - a costumed ball. His friends think he's a Yeerk and he falls for a pretty face while dancing. It's nice to have a normal life, like every other teen. But in the middle of a war... the timing possibly could have been better.


Uploaded Feb 25, 2014  
For my readers who like Animorphs and J/T pairing. Found this little gem on an old external drive, tweaked it a bit and felt like sharing 'cause it made me smile re-reading it. Will be continuing this!

Jake sighed. Tom was getting sneakier. Jake had thus far, found excuses to avoid Sharing meetings, and he knew it was starting to frustrate his Controlled brother.

However, it was Hallowe'en, and the Sharing had decided to host a Masque Ball/party. It was a great way to get more than their usual members into their building, and while they may not take them that night, it would showcase a good front to the public and would likely garner them more interest from surrounding communities. So essentially it was a ruse to get more Controllers to aid with the war.

Jake snorted. Well, it was nice to know that six kids were doing enough that the enemy felt it had to up their recruitment, cold comfort though it was. As he pushed through Cassie's barn door, Jake ran a hand through brown strands that really should get trimmed; it kept falling in his eyes.

"Yo Great Leader and Prince! What's our next plan of attack?"

Jake glared at the mocking grin Marco shot him and sighed wearily as Ax thought out his own greeting, his 'prince' sincere.

"Hi Ax. Marco, you're an idiot."

"Because that's new? Like everyone didn't already _know_ Marco was an idiot?"

Jake mentally groaned; he really wasn't up to this today. He wanted to get this over and done with and crawl back into bed. Lately, they'd upped their attack rate and that meant lots of late nights, or weekend trips, plus school during the day, and the homework he was supposed to do, and whatever family time his mother forced on everyone. And as the nominal leader of the Yeerk's Enemy, the Animorphs (the idiots still thought they were Andalites), he had to come up with the plan of attack, and balance them out with Things That Could Go Wrong (And Usually Did) and then compensate for those things.

It was mentally exhausting and he really just wanted to sleep. Oh the joys of being in a position of power. Not.

"Alright guys, settle down."

Tobias flew down from a rafter until he was closer to the group, Cassie finished feeding the last raccoon and put the food away, Rachel climbed onto a hay bale and drummed her legs in a steady beat against it, Marco said a joke's punch line, with expectation in his face, to Ax who was greatly confused and said as much. Marco rolled his eyes and turned to focus on Jake.

"I know we were thinking about doing an attack on hallowe'en because what the hell why not, and you still can if you want. I will not be able to attend; my mother has forced a family thing on us. Don't forget to do your homework. See you guys at some point in the next couple days."

He turned around to leave, not seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's face, including Tobias' hawk form.

Rachel jumped down from her hay bale, "What that's it?!" She looked at Marco and he shrugged.

"You're done, that's all, we can do something if we want but you're not part of it? What's going on Jake? What aren't you telling us? You're never like this. What's gotten into you?"

Everyone paused for a moment at Rachel's words before startling clarity flashed through them and they group tackled Jake just outside the barn door.

"Hey! What the hell guys? Get off me!"

Marco sneered at the body of his best friend, "So you can run back to your little Yeerk buddies and tell them all about us? I don't think so pal."

Jake sighed, he really wasn't up to this, "Guys! I'm not a Yeerk-"

"Yeah, that's what they all say, like you'd actually admit it."

"You know the procedure Jake. We have to keep you locked away for three days."

Jake let his head flop back on the ground. Three days of nothing but staying in a small cabin they'd found abandoned in the woods sounded almost heavenly to his tired mind.

"I'm not a Controller guys. I've avoided going to the Sharing with Tom so much he asked Mom if the whole family could go to a Hallowe'en party the Sharing is hosting. She liked the idea and we're all forced to go, costumes and all. I need to get back and deal with Normal Stuff."

Normal Teenager Stuff, like girls, and homework and sports. And most definitely not trying to save the world from an alien invasion, while running around as animals courtesy of another alien.

"We'll rotate morphing you for classes and home life. Two of us will always be guarding you in the cabin. No one will notice anything wrong,"

Oh why couldn't those idiots remember Murphy's Law and how it loved to kick them in the ass?

"We'll save you Jake, even from yourself." That was Cassie, sweet, with an enduring patience. Jake ignored the rejoinder that it wouldn't actually be himself, it would be a Yeerk controlling his body, but he was too tired to argue semantics.

It was Thursday night, the party was on Monday, someone would cover for him tomorrow, he could catch up on sleep those three days. He breathed out and closed his eyes, "Fine."

**.x.**

With Marco's dad still focused on the death of his wife, no matter how long ago it was, and trying to live beyond that, Marco was able to pretty much do anything so long as it didn't directly catch his father's attention. He posed as Jake for two of the three days, Marco's excuse for missing Friday classes was his 'father' calling in to take him away for the weekend as it was his dead wife's 'anniversary'. The school was quick to sympathize and gave no objections.

He got up early on the Saturday, morphed a bird and flew into Jake's room, demorphed and then returned to Jake's form and set the alarm for 8am. An hour and a half later, he had a shower, took a minute to return to his own form before switching back to Jake's and went downstairs.

"Morning Mom. Me and Marco are meeting up with the girls at Cassie's place and then hanging out for weekend. I think Marco has a tent we were gonna use for camping in the forest, so I won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

"So long as you remember to come back in enough time to find a costume for Monday."

A piece of toast with raspberry jam in hand, and he was out the door. They were golden for the rest of the weekend.

**.x.**

Ax had taken the Friday shift of watching Jake, since he had no classes to attend and out of all of them, would be able to fight, or restrain Jake, should he try to escape, by himself the easiest.

He felt somewhat awkward, should he try and talk to the Yeerk? It would be dying anyway, so it couldn't hurt, but what would they talk about? While Ax considered them all his friends, they were really only such because of the war. And the war had become their lives.

Cassie brought some food around dusk and Ax went to find his own sustenance as she fed their prisoner.

She didn't say much of anything, but her brown eyes were a tumultuous mix of worry, sympathy, anguish, and distress. Jake tried to get her to open up to him but she merely gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

Once the plate was emptied, she left and Ax stayed for another hour before Tobias showed up, having finished hunting for the day.

The first night nothing much in the way of words was exchanged. Jake didn't plead for his friends to let him go, no threats, nothing. He mostly stayed in one area, the ropes around his wrists had some length to allow for movement, and either stared off into space or slept fitfully.

Food and company arrived early Saturday morning, though idle chatter was minimal. Now aware there was an enemy in their midst, they had no desire to chat to them. Again, it was Tobias who took the night shift; Jake already asleep when he arrived.

It was a few hours past midnight when Tobias' sleep was disturbed by cries and pleading to 'let them go', to not hurt 'them'. Hex fluttered down from a roof beam to the ground near Jake and called out to him.

Jake! Jake you're dreaming, wake up.

When nothing he said woke the older teen, he morphed human and physically shook the sleeping teen's shoulder. Jake woke immediately and upon seeing a shadowed figure leaning over him, lashed out with a strong right hook. Close as the figure was, the ropes were fairly restrictive and the blow only glanced the figure's jaw.

Still, that was enough to knock Tobias, who had always been somewhat slender and slight, over. A cry of pain ripped from his throat when he bit his tongue hard enough to bleed. He could already feel the bruise forming along his jaw and judging from the spreading ache, it would hurt to talk.

Jake woke fully at the cry and saw the crumpled form of a slight blond teen in the pale light of the moon.

"Tobias! Oh shit, Tobias! Come here, fuck I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry! Come here, let me check that!"

Tobias later blamed his actions on his head being rattled, because that was the only reason he would willingly go towards an enemy they were keeping prisoner and get close enough to be grabbed.

One hand cradling his throbbing face, the blond made his way back over to the tied up brunet. Strong hands reached out to gently pry a smaller one away. Jake softly tilted a pale head toward the moonlight and let his fingers feather over the large purpling bruise.

"Shit. Sorry Tobias. I was disoriented when I lashed out. At least I didn't really hit you."

Grey eyes narrowed, "I beg to differ."

Jake grinned, "You would. I meant that my arm was held back by the rope, so you didn't get the full brunt of it."

"Sure feels like it."

"That's 'cause you're a pansy-assed waif I can knock over if I exhale too strongly." The grin let Tobias know he wasn't being serious insulted, but he glared at the brunet anyway.

Quickly demorphing, to get rid of the bruise, and remorphing to human, because his next move wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as a hawk, he jump tackled the larger teen. He was lucky that Jake's arms were somewhat restricted, because even though he caught his leader by surprise, Jake, as did the rest of the Animorphs, had battle-trained instincts and was quick to fight back.

In the end it was a tie between them. Jake was stronger but limited in mobility, and Tobias was extremely good as escaping holds and had more room to maneuver in.

"So what were you dreaming about earlier?"

Jake stiffened only the slightest bit, and even though his grey human eyes were blind compared to his hawk eyes, Tobias could see the minute reaction to his words.

"Nothing. I don't remember. Though I'm guessing it was bad if you felt you had to wake me up."

"You've been restless both nights you've been here. And tonight you started to cry out, pleading-"

"I'd tell you if I knew, but I can't remember. I've never remembered my dreams. Anyway you should demorph. I'm gonna fall back asleep soon."

The yawn was faked, Tobias knew, but he glanced over as Jake scooted back and curled on one side, his arm pillowing his head. Silently staring at his leader, human flesh melted into feathers and he went back to his roost on the beam.

For the rest of the night, one golden eye kept watch on their surroundings, the other on the sleeping body below. Thoughts of their leader percolated in his mind.

Something was affecting him that was for sure, but Tobias didn't know what it was, or how to help. He was never really good with social interaction. He mentally snorted. Not even as a human had he been good at it. Meeting Jake and the others had been a complete fluke.

Jake had walked in on him getting swirly'd by two bigger guys. They were a little older than Tobias himself, but younger than Jake. The brunet had scowled as soon as he saw what was happening, and stalked over to haul the two boys off the smaller blond. His force was great enough that Tobias had been partly pulled back as well, the bullies' hands still gripped in his shirt. As he huddled against the stall divider, choking on water and gasping for the air he'd been denied in the toilet, Jake reamed the two idiots out in a loud and forceful tone.

Thinking back, Jake had always had that tone of absolute command. He was usually pretty genial, but when the situation called for it, he would use that tone and everybody would snap to. Tobias felt a little smug at that moment of memory, until he realized that he'd snapped to attention at that voice as well. Gold eyes narrowed in a glare, since hawks couldn't scowl.

Shaking his head, Tobias lifted his wings and soared out the open window. He needed to clear his head, and a perimeter check wouldn't hurt.

.x.

He did two more perimeter sweeps that night, and when the sun had climbed high enough to pour over the trees and into the cabin, Tobias groaned at the realization that he'd been thinking about his leader all night. He'd long since gotten over his crush on the guy's cousin, but now he was thinking about the guy. How messed up was he?

Nonetheless, when Cassie showed up with breakfast and Rachel strolling beside her, he debated hanging around, but eventually gave up and went back to his Tree. Disturbing thoughts about Jake could wait until after he'd rested.

.x.

Sunday was the same as Saturday, and everyone had gathered as the third day ended. They were all surprised to find that Jake wasn't a starving Yeerk trying to get to Kandrona rays, he wasn't threatening them or their secrets. He simply ate what he was given and included himself in the conversations as they flowed around him.

At four-thirty, they had to concede that Jake hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't a Controller. They were all apologized and Jake laughed at them saying they had to help him pick out a costume for hallowe'en.

As they walked from the forest back to Cassie's house and into the city proper, they discussed what Jake could be.

"Dude you should totally be a pirate. Chicks dig that."

"Except at the party he's going to, the only _chicks_ there will be Yeerk-infested ones, Moron!"

Tobias met up with them after morphing in a street and grabbing a pair of jeans from Cassie's backpack. Walking around in tight-fitting clothes in public was more than incredibly awkward. He grinned as Rachel and Marco bickered about banalities.

"But Prince Jake is a prince. Should he not dress like one?"

Cassie smiled at Ax, also in human form and munching on some McDonald's fries. While increasingly ridiculous ideas were passed back and forth between Rachel and Marco; a condom, a bloody tampon/pad, wearing only a pizza box, a man in tropical clothes sodomizing a farm animal, a super sperm, etc.

Jake half growled and forcefully remind them he was attending with his family.

Marco just grinned, "You could be a ballerina complete with tutu, a car freshener, a banana, a hotdog, police stripper, one of those green plastic army men, an elf, Captain Underpants-"

Jake groaned and dropped his head on the nearest shoulder. Tobias startled slightly when a weight fell on his right shoulder. Hearing Jake's moan he looked at him and asked if he was okay.

"For the sake of my sanity, I'm gonna go with Ax's idea. A prince costume can't be that hard to find. Ditto for the mask."

.x.

They'd been to three shops already and were staring at the windows of their fourth and last of the day, wondering if it was worth it to go in. The costumes in the window didn't inspire much faith in Jake or Tobias, but the girls and Ax were really getting into it and Marco reveled in being the comedic relief. They were forcefully brought through the glass door.

While the girls, and Marco, went crazy with costume possibilities, and Ax just wandered confused, but interested in this side of human culture he hadn't yet experienced, Tobias just stood in a corner, occasionally running a hand over smooth fabrics. Jake wandered as well, moving past tacky costumes, gaudy pieces and fabrics, overly dramatic dress-up ideas, and the typical spooky hallowe'en drudgery.

It was somewhere in the back, far from the others that he found something that he thought might work. It wasn't quite the princely outfit he had originally decided to go for, but it was elegant and understated, something Jake felt suited him far more than royal colours, gold and other frippery.

Avoiding the others, he tried the costume on and smiled. Now he just had to find a mask. Silently working his way to the clerk, he hid the outfit behind the counter so no one would see it. Conversely, finding a mask was ridiculously easy.

An hour had passed since they entered the shop when Jake finally managed to usher Ax, Rachel and Marco out of the store. Surprisingly, he wasn't the only one with a bag. While vaguely curious about what they had, he decided against asking. After all, he didn't want to show them his. It was a surprise. It was unspoken that if one of them were to go into a known Yeerk location, the rest would follow as backup.

.x.

Monday night the Bernson family walked through the double doors and Tom leaned over to a Sharing friend who clapped his hends loudly and cried out their introduction, "The Bernson Family; Lord and Lady Bernson, Count Thomas, and Viscount Jacob."

Jake stifled the urge to duck his head in embarrassment at the entirety of his name called out. Still, they did look amazing, he smirked. Allowing their parents to lead, the two teens followed into the decked out gym.

.x.

Cassie and Rachel had opted for the Greek goddess look, both in beautiful draping dresses, Rachel in a cool sky blue with silver accents and jewellery on her arms and neck, hair elegantly twirled up with strands of her mother's pearls threaded throughout. Cassie was resplendent in a burnished gold with armbands and collar necklace. Her hair had been meticulously straightened and then curled so it fell down her bare back in waves. Minimalist make-up on both girls made them all the more beautiful.

Marco, as much as he had wanted to come and dress in an outrageous costume, had offered to stay with Ax in the woods. The girls had agreed that he wasn't 'human' enough to pass for a social setting like this. Nor would it be fair if the five of them attended and Ax did not.

The girls worked the room for gossip and attention, and eventually made their way over to Jake and his family. Mrs. Bernson scolded both boys as they simply greeted the girls, before handing each of them over to a girl and pushing the couples to the dance floor.

As Rachel easily played the blond girl card with Tom to throw him off Jake's continuous disappearances, Cassie and Jake glided around in a waltz.

"I'm surprised you actually know how to dance Jake!"

"Cassie, you wound me! Of course I know, granted I didn't have a choice. A favourite cousin of my mother's got married to a duke in England and Tom and I both had to learn how to dance. We ended up being in the wedding party because a few of the groom's friends had gotten themselves thrown in jail the night before for public indecency and drunkenness."

"Ah. Well that sounds like a fun wedding party."

"It was certainly interesting. So who else is here? And by that I mean is Marco here?"

Cassie chuckled, a low sweet sound, "No, he opted to stay with Ax."

"Oh thank god. Not that I don't like guy, he's my best friend after all, but he would've come in some ridiculously embarrassing costume and is just would have been extremely awkward."

"Yes, I believe he had plans to that end. But I think he's smarter and more empathic than we give him credit for."

"Only you Cassie could defend the crass goof known as Marco."

She only smiled benignly, and when the song was over, they grabbed Rachel and went over to the drink table, where they agreed that his costume was sufficient and he had been right to hide it from them. His mask met with approval as well. Overall he was only slightly smug.

.x.

As time passed, Jake was only distantly aware of new people entering the hall and made his way around the room. He danced with several women, young and old; his favourite dance partner was a young girl of seven, curly brown hair with a red ribbon headband and a fall coloured dress, with patent leather shoes. He let her stand on his shoes and easily swung her around along with the other spinning couples, much to her delight. She had a gap-toothed smile and Jake found great delight in her enjoyment.

After their first dance, he led her over to the drink table and gallantly handed her a grown-up goblet full of juice, before taking her back to her parents, who smiled at the polite young man. He could almost forget that many of the attendees were controlled by his enemies.

.x.

Tobias grimaced, his costume was uncomfortably tight. He couldn't believe the girls could do this to him, Cassie especially!

They had cornered him in the costume shop and strong-armed him into a dressing room. Rachel followed him in and started yanking his clothes off. He stammered and blushed and figured it was just his luck that she would start noticing him after he'd gotten over her. But then Cassie had shoved a mess of fabric through the curtain. He'd protested when he realized it was a dress.

Of course Cassie had decided to come in at that moment and threatened him with blackmail. For once he had no trouble with human facial expression, he'd gaped at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth fallen open.

She smiled at him pleasantly while Rachel tried to badger her into sharing this juicy bit of blackmail. He glared at both of them and yanked the dress on, none too carefully. Cassie had quickly wrapped a corset around his thin torso and tightened it. It was proclaimed sold and the girls took it to the front counter.

And so now he stood, in a corner, in a full skirted, _and_ corseted, creamy with bronze accents, _dress_. He had the choice of a wig, or morphing into a girl. He'd opted for the wig, but it was extremely itchy and kept falling off. He'd managed to compromise by acquiring both girls, and forcefully concentrating on _only_ Rachel's hair and just the slightest hint of Cassie's colouring.

He's managed with mostly his own looks; long blonde hair done in an elegant up-do with wispy curls framing his face, just a hint of mocha in ivory skin, normal grey eyes with bronzed make-up adding to his courtesan appearance, and no boobs. No words could describe how thankful he was to not have to deal with those.

Then again, he was in a dress, and all the guys mistook him for a girl (even if (s)he was flat-chested). He even had a fan! And through repetition based in irritability, he'd gotten quite good at snapping it, both open and closed. Unfortunately it seemed that glaring at the men who came near him did little to discourage them.

Finally he huffed, resigned, and left the corner, expertly ducking around people to escape the hands that tried to catch his arm. He was stopped at the edge of the dance floor by the sight of Jake dancing with a young girl, and looked to be having a grand time of it too. Tobias didn't think he'd seen his leader ever smile like that. He had an easy grin that was easily faked and that was all they really saw anymore. But the brilliant smiles that both dancers wore warmed his heart, and confirmed the subconscious decision to make sure that their group made it through the war with as a little scarring as possible so they could have normal lives again.

Unfortunately for the teen, the stop to stare had allowed his pursuers to catch up and ask for a dance. With no reasonable excuse to refuse, Tobias found himself dancing with another male. A blush stained his cheeks, causing the other man to smile, thinking it a good sign when it was anything but. He pointedly ignored any attempt his partner made at conversation and insincerely apologized when he stepped on the man's feet. Which was frequently, and on purpose.

He hid a sigh of relief when someone interrupted and asked if he could cut in. Hopefully he'd be able to pull away at the end of this song. He could go – do whatever it was girls did. Powder their nose or something like that. His hand was passed to another's.

.x.

Jake delivered Lucy to her parents with a smile and a gentlemanly bow to her hand. With a parting farewell to 'Lord and Lady' Montagne, he walked back to the edge of the dance floor and surveyed the costumed dancers; his parents magnificent in a myriad of sparkling blues, teals, turquoise with bright gold accents, looking like the ocean gods themselves. Tom, dressed as a black and white jester, had a pretty girl in a ballerina costume on his arm snacking on the nibbles and chatting, the girl's bubbling laughter sounding clear and bright, Tom smiled back sincerely. Jake wondered how Tom managed to avoid impaling his dance partners with his mask's long and pointy nose.

Jake smirked and shook his head at the slug controlling his brother. He turned away and saw a pretty young blonde in a yellow dress dancing with another young man. He could tell she wasn't interested and felt pity for her as her partner was entirely oblivious, even with the many times she stepped on his feet. Chuckling, Jake felt he could play the hero for her.

He walked over and tapped the man on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

The man frowned beneath his half-mask but relented and passed him a small hand.

Gathering the blonde in his arms, Jake smiled down at her, "I realize you don't particularly want to dance, but indulge me for the rest of the song and then I can offer to get you a drink, and you can slip away if you so desire."

She made no sound, but nodded in a stately manner and the dance continued.

.x.

Tobias froze as he heard Jake talking to him. Shit. How could he not have realized it was Jake?! He knows what his voice sounds like. Likely he was so relieved he hadn't paid as close attention, but still, it was Jake! What if he realized the girl he was dancing with was actually Tobias!? How embarrassing that would be! How disgusted would Jake be?

Belatedly he realized Jake had finished speaking, and having not heard a word of it over his own panic, he simply nodded, slightly jerky and forced. And then they danced. It was a simple song, but if one listened, the melody was impossible intricate and the harmonies resonated in the high ceiling and walls of the gymnasium. And Jake could dance! Tobias was not prepared for that. At all. Jake was deadly in battle, and in that sense he could dance, same with Rachel and Ax. They all belonged to the war and it was evident in their movement. To see him doing a waltz, let alone dancing with him, was so unexpected, that Tobias had no problems following where Jake led him. Which was admittedly quite a feat, since Tobias considered himself to have two left feet and no dancing skills whatsoever.

The song ended and Jake released his hold on the tiny waist, bowing. Tobias stared at him blankly for a moment, and then blushing, feeling like a complete and utter idiot, attempted to curtsey. He managed to trip over his own (heeled!) feet, and fell forward with a cry.

Jake caught him with a surprised look on his face before grinning, and doing his best to stop the laughter that was building. Tobias glared at him, hands on broad shoulders, "You're laughing at me! I trip and fall, and you laugh!"

The grin was still very evident as he helped the blonde stand, "I beg your forgiveness Fair Lady. I did not mean to laugh at you. But you cannot deny the amusement of you tripping in a curtsey."

Tobias tilted his chin in a haughty manner. "I dare you to curtsey in heels and heavy skirts and not trip or fall over. In recompense you may get a drink. And I may _think_ of forgiving you. Uncouth peasant."

Jake smiled and offered his arm. Together they walked to the punch table and with a gentlemanly gesture, Jake offered a plastic goblet full of dark red punch. Tobias reached for the cup, but Jake held it out of her reach, a gleam in his eye that made the blonde more than a bit nervous. He'd seen that gleam before. It usually meant bad things for the person Jake was planning against.

"May I know the name of my dance partner?"

Tobias froze…What the hell was he supposed to say? He couldn't exactly blurt out his own name. Something that started with the same letter then?

"…Tanya. My name is Tanya. May I have the cup now?" And then grabbed it anyway as Jake watched her unfathomably.

.x.

She had pronounced it Ton-yah. She was a puzzle, there was definitely something familiar about the girl. And Jake wanted to know why. As they each sipped from their cups and watched the colourful people twirl about the floor, he cycled through every girl he knew and even the ones he'd only briefly seen from school. After three years of military battles, and strategic planning, his mind had reorganized into something like a computer program.

None of the girls from school matched, and those grey eyes were hauntingly familiar. They sparkled and taunted Jake as if knowing what they were doing to him and delighted in his confusion.

To his cheer, the girl decided to stay with him all night and they danced several times more, at one point accosted by Cassie and Rachel. Jake performed a magnificent dance with his cousin, a circle had cleared around them and applause thundered when they finished. Cassie had spent the time speaking with 'Tanya'.

With Rachel on his arm, they walked back to the spot the two girls had commandeered.

"Does she pass inspection Captain Cassie? Am I allowed to speak to, dance with, and be near the Lady Tanya? Or am I a helpless brute, too blind to see she is after my wealth and position?"

Tanya blinked at him before a sly grin covered her lips. Rachel looked at her cousin like he was insane. Then again, they all were in a way. Apparently no one had experienced Jake's until now. Cassie just smiled enigmatically.

"She's clear my Lord, and you're not so oblivious to miss that. You're free to indulge yourself with the Fair Lady as you wish."

'Tanya' managed to send a glare at Cassie, a pink blush staining her cheeks, Jake taking hold of her arm and wrapping it around his, walking away. Rachel waved cheekily, while Cassie just smiled and sent the blonde a wink before they disappeared from sight.

"Sorry for those two. Rachel is my cousin and Cassie is her best friend. They have strange notions sometimes."

"It's fine. We were mostly talking about animals and how one looks after wild ones. I'm interested in birds of prey, hawks mostly, because my uncle used to practice falconry with them."

Tobias babbled, hoping his story made sense and his lies not uncovered. He'd spontaneously added the uncle bit when Jake glanced at him sharply upon his mention of interest in hawks. Really could he be any more obvious?

"Do you have a favourite breed of hawk then?"

It was a thoughtless answer, "Red-tailed of course."

He didn't notice brown eyes narrow. "Yeah? I have a friend who really likes red-tailed hawks. Spends all his free time in the forest watching them."

Tobias tensed slightly, he had to be careful. Jake was blunt himself, but perceptive as hell and entirely capable of underhanded plotting and trickery.

"Yeah? Sounds rather dull that; I like them, but not that much."

Jake nodded and Tobias noticed the stiffness fall from his shoulders. He was in the clear, and with much relief, changed the topic by suggesting as dance. They had three more dances before Jake's family gathered to leave.

He bowed low, giving a small kiss to the back of her hand and thanked her for a lovely time. And then slyly used his hold on her hand to pull her closer, and pressed a gentle kiss to soft pink lips.

Wide grey eyes blinked up at him and he grinned raucously at her. Winking, he turned to leave with his family.

Tobias was still staring blankly at the space the taller teen had occupied when two girls came up on either side of him. It was the blonde who spoke.

"Boy, have you got it bad."

AN: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did :)  
August


End file.
